Another Chance
by paigelmarles
Summary: Sasha never pushed Payson away and her performance was never recorded and neither was the kiss. disclaimer I do not own MIOBI sadly. for the purpose of this story Payson is 17 and Sasha is 25. this is my first MIOBI story.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

Chapter 1- The Kiss.

DISCLAMER DON'T OWN MIOBI SADLY

THIS IS MY FIRST MIOBI FANFICT SO PLEASE BEARE WITH ME AND PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME, THANKYOU

"That was it, it was perfect, Payson." Sasha said still captivated by her performance. She really was beautiful and graceful and all she needed to do was believe in herself. "It's you Sasha, you _inspire me._ You help me believe in myself." She said stepping closer to him, her heart beating at a mile a minute as the space between them became only millimetres. He looks from her deep blue eyes that seem to sparkle with anticipation, to her lips that she wets with the tip of her tongue. They both lean forwards and their lips connect. Sparks of passion, love and desire fly between the two. He pulls her forward and she fits perfectly inside his arms, like they were made only for her. Sasha pulls back breaking the kiss between the two. "Payson we can't." "I know." She replies breathlessly. "I'm your coach." "I know." "I'm eight years older than you." "I really font care, I want you."

The sound of the outside gym door closing finally broke them apart. They moved a respectable distance away from each other, just in time as moments later Summer came through the door, giving a curious look at the two but brushed it off. "Sasha can I talk to you?" she said in her best flirtatious voice. Payson rolled her eyes at the effort and Sasha struggled and failed to supress a chuckle at Payson's response. "I'll um… meet you in the office in a moment." she nods and gives a pathetically seductive look at Sasha as she walks towards the office. "I'll just…." Payson says pointing to the door. She turns around to leave but he quickly calls out. "Wait." She turns around "Yep" "Be here at 5am sharp." "Aren't I always?" She says laughing. He laughs with her "yes you defiantly are and breakfast?" "I would like that, I will see you in the morning." He smiles at her and she smiles back. They stay there for a few moments. "you should probable go, Summer is probably getting impatient, if you keep her waiting any longer she will probably go all godly gracious on you and give you a lecture on how to respect people." She says laughing and he just smirks at her. "Goodnight Sasha." "Goodnight Payson." She walks over to her gym bag; smiles back at him and then leave. He sighs and walks over to the office. Slumping down in his chair he runs his finger over his lips remembering what just happened with Payson. Blocking out whatever Summer was talking about he just imagined what his life could be like with Payson.

-RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments, sorry it took so long to update but here's the second chapter

DISCAMER I DON'T OWN MIOBI SADDLY

Chapter 2- breakfast

Payson arrived at the rock at 5am sharp the next morning, looking forward to the long day ahead. She knocks on the door to Sasha's trailer. She hears a thud and chuckles to herself knowing that Sasha had just fallen out of bed.

He opens the door with a wide smile across his face. "Punctual as always." At this comment she just rolls her eyes and smiles up at the man in front of her. She takes a seat on one of the wooden chairs that he has outside of his trailer as he brings out two bowls of shredded wheat.

She smiles up at him and takes the bowl from him. He takes a seat from across the table from her and hands her a spoon. She takes it from him and they eat in a comfortable silence. Every now and again they look up from their food and smiles at the other.

She chuckles to herself wondering if he actual has any other food other than cereal. This doesn't go unnoticed by Sasha and he gives her a questionable look. "What are you laughing about?" "Nothing, just wondering if you have any other food rather than cereal." He just smiles at her and shakes his head.

Once they were sat there for a while, neither of them talking, Payson finally breaks it. "I'm sorry about last night." Sasha's head shoots up at these words and almost automatically says "I'm not." He griped her hand and squeezed it. "I just thought that…" he cuts her of "when does anything good happen when you think?" he joked and she smiled a sad smile. He let go of her hand and cups her cheek. "you are an amazing gymnast Payson Keeler. A beautiful, smart young woman and I have loved you for so long. Every time I see you up on a piece of apparatus all I can think is please don't fall and a sense of pride overwhelms me every time I see you preform." She is wordless at his confession. He loves me? She thinks.

"You love me?" she asks. He smiles and nods his head "I always will. I love you Payson Keeler." "I love you too." He quickly looks around to see if anyone is there yet. He leans over and kisses her. It was a short but sweet kiss. She smiles and leans over to pick up her gym bag. "Where are you going?" "To warm up, I need to work on my bars and floor routines."

He nods "I will be there in five, I have to clean up." She nods and walks away. He smiles at her back "wait." He pulls they keys to the gym out of his pocket. "I think you might need these." She turns around as he throws the keys at her, she catches them and walks of towards the gym.

Once he sees that she is gone he starts to pick up what was left of breakfast. He thinks of how things could have been over the past year. Payson's accident could have been worse, Kaylie could have died, Emily well…. That couldn't be worse and Lauren, he didn't know where to start. He put the bowls in the sink. He closed the door to his trailer and walked towards the gym.


End file.
